


Shine on (you little star)

by AmandaHuffleduck



Category: Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Barely Legal, M/M, Porn Video, pornstars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaHuffleduck/pseuds/AmandaHuffleduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Thomas wants to make a porno...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine on (you little star)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curds_and_wheyface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curds_and_wheyface/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm A Professional Cynic (But My Heart's Not In It)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245381) by [curds_and_wheyface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curds_and_wheyface/pseuds/curds_and_wheyface). 



> curds_and_wheyface wrote this fabulous Hiddlesworth Pornstars AU and I got a bit tangential in the comments about Chris and Tom and how I thought their relationship would go, including a little snippet where Tom shows Chris the very first film he did.
> 
> "You know if you ever wanted to write a short fic about that video..." said the author. 
> 
> Ehehehe.  
> So this is for you, curds_and_wheyface! (and amberfox17, and furiedheart, and townpariah and and all you fantastic Hiddlesworth enablers, because damn, baby, my life would be much, much more boring without these two dorks.)
> 
> Unbetad, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> (A short note on the video tech: I figured this was set sort of mid 2000 when camcorders were a thing but vcrs were still in use.)

“ _What?!_ ” Francis sprayed his mouthful of lemonade over the kitchen counter. “You _what_?” he asked again, automatically reaching for a dish cloth because his mum was very particular about people cleaning up after themselves.

“I want to make a porno.” Tom shrugged, amused at his friend’s fluster. 

Francis was nonplussed: it was such a peculiar thing to hear Tommy say, on a Friday afternoon after school, while he was sitting there in his school uniform, with his untidy mop of curls and his prefect badge, and his House Captain badge, and his bloody Drama Group Captain badge. All those shiny little markers of a ‘good citizen’, not someone who – 

“Why?” Francis finished mopping up the mess and flung the cloth back in the sink.

“Because I’m curious.” Tom shrugged again. “And I think it’ll be hot.”

“Oh my god.’ Francis muttered, eyeing the remaining lemonade in his glass before pushing it aside. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because you’re my best friend and I tell you everything.” Tom was grinning now, the little shit.

“Yeah, sometimes I wish you didn’t.”

“Really?” A fair eyebrow arched up in overstated disbelief and Francis sighed.

“ _Of course not_. I’d rather know what you’re planning ahead of time so I’m not startled half to death when you break in to my bedroom at three in the morning!”

“That was _weeks_ ago!” Tom was dismissive. Francis, who’d just picked up his drink, snorted and put it back down again. 

“So, how are you going to do this? I hope you’re not looking to me for... to..”

Tom laughed outright at his friend’s dawning horror.

“Oh hell, no. If you were any straighter the Romans could’ve use you as a plumb line.”

“Ah ha ha ha. Such a comedian. You should go in to stand-up.” Francis held up his hand, forestalling Tom’s inevitable, and inevitably bad, porn/stand-up pun. He narrowed his eyes. “You’ve obviously got someone in mind. Who is it?”

“Mick.”

“Mick?” Francis echoed. “The gym junkie? But he’s like... old enough to be your dad!”

“He’s only ten years older than me.”

“Yeah, but – “ Francis was lost for words. “Ew. He looks older than that.”

“No he doesn’t, he looks great!” Tom was smirking now, leaning forward, eyebrows wagging. “And I’ve copped an eyeful of what he’s packing – “

“I don’t want to hear any more! _Lalalalalalala...!_ ” Francis stuck his fingers in his ears, forcing Tom to raise his voice.

“I guess this means that you don’t want to be my camera man then?”

“NO!”

The blond cackled but didn’t elaborate any further, taking a deceptively demure sip of his drink while his friend regained his composure.

“You’ve spoken to him?”

“I have.” Tom fiddled with his glass, and Francis homed in on the lack of eye contact, a sure sign of evasion.

“You’ve spoken to him and told him honestly, in full disclosure, what you’re doing?”

“Well, I sort of... intimated. But he was amenable!” Tom hurried on over his friend’s noise of protest.

“Yeah, you might wanna make sure he knows exactly what he’s getting himself in for before you start.”

“He’s getting a blowjob, that should override everything else.”

“Not everybody likes surprises, Tommy, blowjobs notwithstanding!” Francis took a deep breath. “All right. So. Is that all that you’re... uh, planning to do? For this video?”

Tom cleared his throat, a blush spreading unevenly over his cheeks. 

“That’s... yeah.”

“Have you even done... that before?” Francis’ embarrassment was evident.

“Once.”

“What? When did this happen?!” Francis feigned outrage. ”As your best friend _who you’re supposed to tell everything_... Why haven’t I heard about this?” He belatedly realised what he’d said and back-peddalled furiously. “Not that I want to know! Because I have zero interest in what dudes do together. I’m all about the girls! I love girls!“

Tom was laughing again, quite maliciously, Francis thought.

“Yes, I know, I know. Calm down, man, your heterosexuality isn’t under question. I didn’t tell you because...” he paused and thought. “Actually, I don’t know why I didn’t rush over and tell you straight away.” He eyed his extremely uncomfortable friend. “I suppose I didn’t want to witness some sort of hetero meltdown.”

Francis gathered himself, brushing his overlong black fringe out of his eyes.

“So, not that I particularly want to know the details, but in the interests of this friendship thing... were you... okay with it?”

Tom hummed contemplatively to himself.

“It was a bit odd, but I enjoyed it. Don’t think I did particularly well, but I’m keen to improve my skills.” He added, projecting a bright-eyed and enthusiastic new-employee vibe that was only a little bit sarcastic.

“... and you want to do this on film? Bloody hell.”

Tom graced his friend with his familiar sniggering giggle.

“Well, I figure I can use it as a training tool, you know? Like they do with sports.”

“ _Oh my god_.” Francis straightened up from his horrified hunch. “All right, I’m not going to waste my time trying to convince you this is a bad idea. _How_ are you going to film it?”

“Well...” Tom raised his eyebrows and gave him a pointed look.

“Oh, I see. My brother, the film student, who has a camera...”

“Maybe I could borrow it?”

“You want to borrow my brother’s super snazzy camcorder that he loves more than our parents, to film your sordid little adventure?”

“I was thinking more of his old camera, you know, the one he doesn’t carry around with him everywhere.” Tom smiled winningly. “Rufus doesn’t have to know I’m borrowing it. It’ll only be for a couple of hours.”

“So you want _me,_ no doubt, to steal – “

“Borrow!”

“ _Steal_ my brother’s camera. And where are you going to film this?” He shook his head emphatically at Tom’s second pointed look. “Oh no, no no. No! That’s our guest bungalow! My nana sleeps in that bed!”

“I’ll bring a mattress protector and my own sheets. And I promise to clean everything afterwards.”

“Still no.”

“Pleeeease? Please?” Big blue-green eyes opened wide. “I can’t do it at my place – there’s always someone there, and well, you’ve seen my room. And, and, I want to be somewhere familiar, and safe. Please?” 

Francis wavered, knowing the battle was already lost.

“ _Fine_. Though I can’t see any scenario where this isn’t going to backfire spectacularly.” He huffed, shaking his finger at this horrible person who’d been his best friend since pre-school. “Damn your curiosity. Couldn’t you just go into science or something...?”

~~~oOo~~~

That evening, Tom found himself equal parts excited and nervy. After his confession to Francis everything had fallen in to place very quickly. So quickly, he reasoned, and so easily it _must_ be destiny.

“Okay, Tommy, I’ve got Rufus’ camera.” His friend had called him only a couple of hours after they’d spoken.

“That’s great! Will he notice it’s missing do you think?”

“ I asked if I could borrow it. Said it was for school.”

“He’s going to want to see what you’ve done.” Tom warned.

“I’ll film some pseudo-arty crap at the parks, trees or some shit. He’ll be suitably unimpressed with my talentless efforts and won’t ask too many questions. But look, the battery only lasts two hours and there’s no spare. You’ll need to make sure it’s completely charged before you start. Also - ” he took a deep breath before blurting out: “ - as luck would have it the family are out of the house on Sunday.” His laugh was thready. “I’m cringing. Can you hear me cringing? I said I had heaps of homework so I won’t be going with them but I’ll be around if you need me.”

“Francis, I love you, you’re the best!”

“Yeah well, you just remember that when you’re a hot-shot lawyer and I need help after embezzling millions from my employees.”

Tom laughed, raucous and warm.

“Frankie, do you honestly think, despite what my dad says, that I’m still going to be a lawyer?”

“Heh, probably not, given your recent escapades. But – “ he affected the ponderous vowels of his own father. “It’d be such a waste of your immense brain, young Thomas.”

“Law is dad’s idea, not mine. I’m going to use my ‘immense brain’ for something far more interesting than that! I figure as long as I’m paying my way and not hurting anybody I can do what I want.”

Francis sniggered.

“Yeah, make that argument to the people funding your education.”

“I don’t intend to waste my education, just do something other than what’s been planned for me. Law wasn’t my idea, remember?”

“Ooh, I can see their disappointed faces now, Tommy. _So disappointed_.”

“Oh, shut up.” Tom laughed. “Just because you don’t want to go against your family.”

“Yes, but I like accounting.”

“You are so weird.” 

“Says the guy planning on making a porno with someone who looks old enough to be their dad...”

 

Francis offered to drop the camera off to him early tomorrow morning on his way to diving practice. Tom thanked him profusely: this would give him plenty of time to work out how to use the thing, and make sure he bought the right tape. Then all he had to do was check that Mick was free – and Tom was fairly confident he would be – then it was full steam ahead!

~~~oOo~~~

Hands on hips, Tom looked around the bungalow, checking again for anything identifiable he’d missed. For a single, largish room tacked on to back of Francis’ house, there’d been a surprising amount of stuff he’d had to shift out of the view of the camera. That was all piled now on the floor beside the bed, right out of sight and covered with the linen he’d stripped from the bed, just to be certain.

He’d double-checked the fitted sheet he’d brought with him – a neutral white – tucking it tightly under the corners of the mattress in the hope it wouldn’t spring back at a bad moment. He’d opened the ghastly, 80’s era pink and grey rose-patterned curtains for the extra light, but chickened out at the thought of someone looking in and closed them again. The overhead light and the bedside lamp would have to do. 

Setting up the camera and organising the bungalow had kept his mind off of what was about to happen, but now that all he had to do was wait for Mick to show up, that mostly ignored nervous tingle in his stomach was becoming insistent. 

Tom wiped his clammy palms on his jeans as he studied his reflection in the big mirror attached to the old-fashioned dressing table: did he really want to do this? It wasn’t too late to back out. He grinned at himself, slightly manic, slightly feral: hell, no! He’d been planning this for ages! The most likely complication now could be Mick changing his mind, but if that happened well then, Tom planned on filming himself, solo. He was _not_ going to waste the opportunity.

“Right on time.” Tom murmured to himself, pleased and relieved when he heard the side gate open. He stood at the bungalow’s open door and waved Mick in.

“How y’doing then, Tom?” 

“Good, thanks. You?” Tom made sure the door was locked behind them before turning to appraise his soon-to-be co-star. Wow. Mick was broader than he remembered.

“I’m peachy.” Mick was also giving Tom an appreciative once-over. “Shall we get to it?”

“Okay, just stand there at the foot of the bed, so I can check the focus.” 

Lacking a tripod, he’d settled the camera on top of a bookshelf beneath the window. Through the viewfinder he could see he had a clear view of the bed but the low angle meant Mick was only in shot from the neck down. That was acceptable, this video wasn’t about him, after all. Tom pressed the start button, grinning. 

“Aaaand we’re rolling.”

“Very professional.” Mick observed, also grinning. “You’ve done this before?”

Tom chuckled, a little nervously, but didn’t confirm or deny. 

“Take your shirt off, please.” 

Standing beside the camera he watched in silent appreciation as Mick turned to face him then unbuttoned and shrugged out of his plain black shirt, dropping the garment to one side on the floor.

“Nice.” Tom’s gaze was riveted to Mick’s hand where he stroked down his smooth, tanned chest and abs to the bulge in his trousers. 

“You like what you see?” The bodybuilder’s voice seemed deeper as he squeezed lightly at himself. 

“God, yes.” Tom breathed. “Stop!” he ordered when Mick started to undo his dark jeans. “I want to do that.”

“Then you better get over here, yeah?”

Hyper aware of the camera, Tom sat on the bed, cheeks flaming at the sudden proximity of Mick’s groin to his face. He looked up at him as he reached for the button on the waistband, fingers fumbling as he popped it open. 

“Go on then.” Mick murmured, light brown eyes bright beneath his patchy buzzcut. 

Tom looked back down, concentrating on what his hands were doing, feeling like he was holding his breath as he pulled down the zip then folded the material away revealing tight, black briefs. More confident now, Tom tugged Mick’s jeans down to mid-thigh, then did the same with his briefs, peeling the fabric carefully away from his half-hard cock.

“Oh, _yes_.” 

“Now you. Take your shirt off.” 

Ridiculously, Tom was hesitant, then phlegmatic. He shrugged off his t-shirt and dropped it behind him on the bed.

“That’s the way. Now the rest.” Mick coaxed. “C’mon, I want to see you.” 

Tom stood up to remove his jeans, glad he’d had the forethought to take off his trainers and socks earlier. 

He was a few inches taller than Mick, he realised. He hadn’t noticed before, but it seemed more obvious with them both naked, though he was still conscious of the gangling length of his thin limbs and torso next to the chiselled definition of the bodybuilder.

Tom couldn’t help gasping when a warm hand closed around his penis. Sure, he’d had his mouth on someone else’s dick before but this was the first time someone else had touched him there.

“Yeah?” Mick murmured, smiling. “You like that?”

“Uh huh.” Tom tried to swallow, though he couldn’t seem to close his mouth. “’s good.”

He glanced down: seeing a hand very obviously not his own around his cock was surreal but he was sure he’d get used to it. What was more interesting at the moment, was the sight of Mick’s cock filling out, hanging heavily over his balls.

Tom brushed Mick away then sat back down on the bed, thighs apart so he didn’t trap his own erection uncomfortably. He wrapped long fingers around Mick’s cock then glanced up, looking for confirmation.

“Knock yersself out, baby.” Mick was smirking.

Tom played with him, stroking evenly, fascinated with the way the foreskin pulled back. The other guy he’d gone down on had been circumcised. He licked his lips and looked up again.

“ _Do it_.” Mick was hoarse.

Tom leaned forward, gently swirling his tongue around the crown, testing the taste of Mick’s cock before carefully easing it in to his mouth, enjoying the heat and weight of it slipping past his lips. He slid his mouth up and down a few times, relishing the sounds Mick was making.

“Look at me while you do that.” Mick groaned when Tom did as requested. “Jesus, you look good.”

Tom pulled back, absently wiping saliva away from the corners of his mouth.

“Let me try something? Don’t move.” 

He consciously relaxed his mouth and throat then pushed himself forward on to Mick’s cock. It didn’t feel like he’d got particularly far before he was gagging.

“Easy there, tiger.” Mick laughed, withdrawing. “Go slowly. Look at me.”

Tom took the advice and made a better attempt the second time. He edged his free hand under Mick’s testicles, then feeling greatly daring extended a finger to stroke his perineum. The response was encouraging: Mick shifted his feet apart, opening his thighs and Tom edged forward again, fingertip just brushing between Mick’s cheeks, just touching the edge of his anus. Eyes still locked with Mick, he curled his finger a little, pushing inwards – 

Mick made an ‘ _unf_ ’ sort of sound and his hands snapped up impulsively to clutch Tom’s head as he pushed suddenly in to his mouth. Choking, Tom pushed away, coughing and shaking himself free.

“Sorry, sorry!” Panting, Mick stroked Tom’s curls. “You orright?”

“Yes.” Tom croaked. “Sorry, was that too much?” 

“Nah, just a bit sudden. Do it again.” Mick winked, smirking at Tom’s uncertain expression. “Just a bit, just the tip. I promise I’ll be good.”

Not needing prompting this time to maintain eye contact, Tom pressed forward with his fingertip again, felt the flutter of the muscle and its sudden relaxing. Above him, Mick still had his hands resting on Tom’s head, gently guiding his mouth back to his cock. Tom let him, resting his hands on Mick’s solid thighs. 

“Fuck that’s good, Tom. Keep going.” Mick was being careful not to push too far or fast, obviously, but Tom could feel his muscles quivering under his palms.

“I’m going to come, Tom.” Mick was breathless, sounding like he’d run a quick mile. “Can I come on your face?”

Tom laughed, sweaty and flushed, with the beginnings of an aching jaw.

“Yeah go on.”

Mick was almost grimacing, teeth bared as he began fisting his cock, using his other hand to grip Tom by the curls and tilt his head back and back, getting him in to position.

“Open up, you fucking little star.”

Tom obediently opened his mouth, flicking his tongue out to wet his lips, and Mick groaned, a sound that seemed to come from deep in his gut.

It was only as the surprisingly hot come was splattering over his face and into his eyes that Tom remembered he’d forgot to bring something to clean himself up with. Nonetheless he swiped a finger through the mess and stuck it in his mouth, sucking noisily, all while staring up at Mick through his eyelashes, taking in his flushed cheeks and throat, the sweat dotting his chest. 

He’d made that happen, Tom realised; it felt really fucking good. 

“Do y’want to see me get myself off?” He asked baldly.

“Fuck yes.” Mick panted. “You do that.”

Grinning broadly, Tom collected as much of Mick’s semen as he could in his palm, which he then used to ease his initial touch. He was almost painfully turned on, and knew he wasn’t going to last long but he went as slow as he could, and kept eye-contact with Mick right up until his orgasm was breaking.

“Oh, fuck...” he moaned, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as he came messily over his fingers. 

“Good Christ, boy.” Mick exhaled noisily. “You look amazing...”

~~~oOO~~~

“Want to watch it?”

“You betcha life.” 

Mick pulled up his underwear and his jeans, refastening them before leaning down to retrieve his t-shirt from the floor while Tom surreptitiously eyed the flex and pull of his sharply defined back muscles.

They sat together on the bed – Tom hadn’t bothered to get dressed yet, just used the edge of his t-shirt to wipe over his face. He fiddled around with the camera, popping out the display screen and rewinding the tape.

Mick breathed “Holy shit...” several times throughout, making Tom feel very pleased with himself. 

“Can I have a copy?” He said at the end, when the picture cut out.

“Nope.”

“Why not? What if you show it to anyone else? Ruin my reputation!”

“Ruin _your_ reputation?” Tom switched the camera off and set it aside on the bed next to him, away from Mick, just in case he made a grab for it. “You can’t see your face. I don’t say your name. You have no tattoos or distinguishing features. _You_ have plausible deniability.”

Mick looked mutinous.

“Give us a copy or... I’ll tell people about it, what we did.”

“Really.” Tom scoffed. “You’re threatening me with word-of-mouth disclosure of an activity in the hope I’ll hand over concrete evidence of that same activity? You’re mental.”

Mick scowled, then he snorted at himself.

“Yeah, that was a daft idea, sorry. I won’t say anything, promise.”

“Thank you.” Tom replied gravely. 

“So,” Mick let his gaze drift down Tom’s naked body, gaze lingering on his groin. “Want to go again?”

Tom contemplated the idea, particularly the speculation that he might get his own dick sucked, which was something yet to happen, but regretfully shook his head.

“Can’t, sorry. My friend’s family will be back soon.”

“Orright then.” Mick stood up. “Thanks for a fun afternoon. Keep me in mind if you want to do this again, eh?”

“I will certainly do that.” Tom leant back on his hands, crossing his legs and half-smiling directly at him, feeling confident and flirty. Mick paused, like he was about to say something but he eventually just smiled. 

“Catch you ‘round, Tom.”

“Bye...”

~~~oOo~~~

Francis had his books spread out all over the dining room table: he looked up quickly when his friend ambled in.

“Everything all right?”

“Yep, brilliant.” Tom beamed at him. 

“Did the, um...” Francis swallowed. “How did it go?”

“Like a charm. Want to see the result?” He teased, making a show of going to switch on the camera, even though the tape was already removed and stowed safely deep in his backpack.

“No, that’s fine, that’s fine.” Francis said hurriedly.

Tom smirked and set the camera down on the table. He fished the bungalow keys out of his pocket and handed them over. 

“I’ve cleaned up, replaced the sheets and put everything back where I think it should go. Do you want to check to see if I’ve missed anything?”

Francis took the keys, clearly torn between wanting to trust Tom and concerned about the possible consequences if he didn’t check the bungalow himself. Concern won.

“Be right back.”

“Can I get a drink?” 

“In the fridge!” Francis called back over his shoulder.

Tom had poured himself some apple juice – cloudy, organic – drained it and had rinsed the glass out before Francis came back.

“It all looks fine, thanks, Tommy.”

Tom nodded then headed down the hall. 

“Just going to use the loo then I’d better go.”

After he’d pissed he took the time to check his face and hair in the mirror for any tell-tale remnants of semen. All clear. Tom grinned at his reflection, a bubble of pleasure expanding giddily in his chest. That’d been _amazing_.

 

“Thanks, Frankie, I owe you.”

Francis waved him off.

“I’ll think of something suitably dire to ask in return.” His smile morphed into an expression of concern. “Seriously though, Tom, are you okay? You’re not feeling - ” he cleared his throat, “ – because you hear stories of people, kids, being forced to do... things.”

“This was completely my own idea.” Tom assured him, then grinned widely. “Really. It was good. It was fun!”

Francis shook his head.

“I can’t believe I know a porn star.”

Tom laughed. 

“I don’t know that having made a single video, that isn’t going to be broadcast, counts as me being a ‘porn star’ now.”

~~~oOo~~~

It was very late and the house was finally quiet. Tom, headphones on, sat on the edge of his bed, re-watching his video, thankful he’d managed to convince his parents he needed a tv and video in his room. It had been several frustrating days before he could finally watch his film though. Fortunately it hadn’t taken much expenditure of charm to get one of the AV students to show him how to use the school’s equipment, and he was able to copy his camcorder movie over to a regular VHS cassette on his own. Now he could watch it at home, in the privacy of his room.

Tom idly stroked himself through his pyjamas as he critiqued his efforts. The overall quality of the video wasn’t the best, true, but for a first attempt, strictly amateur, using only available light? It wasn’t terrible. Watching himself suck someone off... was weirdly erotic, weirdly dissociative.

The camcorder’s sound quality was pretty good though: it’d picked up not just what they’d said but all the extra noises, the wet sound his mouth made around Mick’s cock, and both his and Mick’s moans. That was really, really hot. Tom licked his lips and wriggled his hand inside his pyjama bottoms to squeeze his cock. He had to admit he thought he looked pretty good sucking cock. 

Mick though? It was obvious he was aware of the camera all the time, flexing and posing, something Tom hadn’t noticed at the time, unsurprisingly. It wasn’t that important though, Tom decided, but perhaps something to be aware of for next time.

And yes, there was going to be a next time. This wasn’t bad for a first effort but Tom knew he could do better. He still had some of his Christmas money, and all of his birthday money: he’d get his own camera, the best he could afford, and really learn how to use it properly. 

Also... Tom eyed his body dispassionately where it was displayed on the screen. He could do better with himself, too. He ran his hand over his flat, but still soft belly: he’d cut back on the chips and sweets and fizzy drinks and take up running again, something he’d let slide because of the enormous amount of school stuff this year, but it would be great for his legs and arse. Maybe get in to the gym, too? Not to bulk up like Mick, he didn’t think he was capable of that without a ridiculous amount of effort anyway, but to give his muscles some definition. Yeah...

And get a bloody haircut, because, shit, with those curls he looked like a fourteen year old and that was not the impression he wanted to make.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a growing list in my head of the vids that pornstar!Tom's made over the years...


End file.
